Where to find Fighters
Z-Fighters are hard to find. if you want a certain fighter, look no further. No.001: Goku - Starter Lvl5, Sevii Islands 5 and 7 post game No.002: SSJ Goku - Evolve from Goku Lvl 16, Sevii Island 7 post game No.003: SSJ3 Goku - Evolve from SSJ Goku Lvl 36 No.004: Vegeta - Starter Lvl5, Sevii Islands 5 and 7 post game No.005: SSJ Vegeta - Evolve from Vegeta Lvl 16, Sevii Island 7 post game No.006: Majin Vegeta -'' Evolve from SSJ Vegeta Lvl 36 '''No.007': Gohan - Starter Lvl5, Sevii Island 6 post game No.008: SSJ Gohan - Evolve from Gohan Lvl 16, Sevii Island 6 post game No.009: Ultimate Gohan - Evolve from SSJ Gohan Lvl 36 No.010: Piccolo - North Forest, Route 4 Lvl 4-10 No.011: Piccolo 2 - Evolve from Piccolo Lvl 20 No.012: Krillin - Route 1, 2, 22 Lvl 2-9 No.013: Yamcha - Route 22 Lvl 4-9 No.014: Tenshinhan - MT. Moon Lvl 6-7, Route 12 Lv No.015: Chaozu - Trade in Route 4 H. C with $500 Lvl 5, Route 12 Lv No.016: Bear Thief - Route 1 Lvl 2-6 No.017: Giran - MT. Moon Lvl 6-11 No.018: Buyon - Red Ribbon Cave Lv 15-16, Rock Tunnel Lv 16 No.019: Eighter - Red Ribon Cave Lv 15-16 No.020: ''Taopaipai - Game Corner 200 coins (4000 Pokemon$) '''No.021': Drum - North Forest Lvl 4-5 No.022: Tanbarin - North Forest Lvl 4-5 No.023: King Piccolo - God Tower Lvl 15-25 No.024: Saibamen - Route 1, North Forest Lvl 2-6, Babidi Zone Lvl 20-24 No.025: Raditz - Route 2, MT. Moon Lvl 2-9 (Moon Stone -> Oosaru) No.026: Nappa - MT. Moon Lvl 8-9 (Moon Stone -> Oosaru) No.027: Turles - Route 2 Lv 2-5 (Moon Stone -> Oosaru) No.028: Bardock - Game Corner 2,800 coins (56,000 Pokemon$) (Moon Stone -> Oosaru) No.029:' 'SSJ Bardock - Evolve from Bardock Lvl 25 No.030: ''King Vegeta'' - Via trade (offer Bardock), Route 8 Lv 19-20 No.031: Kid Gohan - Route 10 No.032: Oosaru - MT. Moon or use moon stone on fighters No. 25-30: Raditz, Nappa, Turles, Bardock, King Vegeta, Kid Gohan (Lvl is the same as original fighter) No.033:' '''Golden Oosaru - Evolve from Oosaru Lvl 45 '''No.034': Kiwi - Route 25 No.035: Dodoria - Route 25 No.036: Zarbon - Route 29, 9, 10 No.037: Zarbon 2 - Evolve from Zarbon Lvl 25 No.038: Guldo - Route 5 No.039: Recoome - Route 9 No.040: Jeice - Babidi Zone Lvl 25-27 No.041: Burter - Babidi Zone Lvl 25-27 No.042: Ginyu - Game Corner 1000 coins (20,000 Pokemon$) Lvl 12 No.043: Freezer - Rock Tunnel, Seafoam Island No.044: Freezer 2 - Evolve from Freezer Lvl 16, Seafoam Island lvl 31, Victory Road lv 34-43 No.045: Freezer 3 - Evolve from Freezer 2 Lvl 24, Victory Road lv 34-43 No.046: Freezer 4 - Evolve from Freezer 3 Lvl 30 No.047: Sauzer - Rock Tunnel Lvl 14 No.048: Cooler - Rock Tunnel Lvl 18, Seafoam Island No.049: Super Cooler - Evolve from Cooler Lvl 30, Imperial Cave No.050: Metal Cooler - Evolve by using Metal Coat on Super Cooler No.051: King Cold - Seafoam Island Lvl 29-31 No.052: Nail - Route 4, 5, 24 Lvl 8-14 No.053: Slug - Route 24 Lvl 8-11 No.054: Garlic - God Tower Lvl 25, Raichi's Lab Lvl. 25-28 No.055: Garlic 2 - Victory Road, Evolve from Garlic at lv 28 No.056: Biomen - Route 6 Lv 13-15, Rock Tunnel Lv 15 No.057: Wilo - Get Wilo's Brain from the museum in Saiyan town and revive it on Roshi's Island (7th Badge Town) No.058: C-13 - Route 11 No.059: Super C-13 - Evolve from C-13 Lvl 30 No.060: C-14 - Route 6 Lv 13-15 No.061: C-15 - Route 6 Lv 13-15 No.062: C-16 - Capsule Corp Lv 25 No.063: C-17 - Route 16 Lv 18-22 No.064: C-18 -'' Route 16 Lv 18-22 '''No.065: C-19'' - Route 11 Lv 14-15 '''No.066: C-20 - Route 11 Lv 15-16 No.067: Bug Cell - Route 7 Lv 18-19, Bicycle Road Lv 23-25 No.068: Imperfect Cell - Evolve from Bug Cell Lvl 24, Bicycle Road Lv 27-28 No.069: Perfect Cell - Evolve from Imperfect Cell Lvl 33, Imperial Cave No.070: ''Cell Junior - Route 18, Lv 25. Babidi Zone Lvl 26 '''No.071:' Broly - Summit of Mt Ember Lvl 45, only chance No.072: SSJ Broly ''- Evolve from Broly Lvl 25 '''No.073: 'LSJ Broly' '- Evolve from SSJ Broly Lvl 36 No.074: ''Bojack'' '''- Seafoam Islands Lvl 45 - Only chance '''No.075: ''Bojack 2'' - Evolve from Bojack Lvl 32 No.076: ''Zangya ''- Bicycle Road, Lv 23-24 No.077: ''Bujin - Abandoned House on Cinnabar Island'' No.078: ''Hatchiyak - Level 45 in Raichis Lab'' - Only chance No.079: ''Future Trunks - Game Corner 5,500 coins Lvl 20'' No.080: SSJ Future Trunks - Evolve from Future Trunks Lvl 16 No.081: Teen Gohan - Route 7 Lvl 18 No.082: SSJ Teen Gohan - Evolve from Teen Gohan Lvl 16 No.083: SSJ2 Teen Gohan - Evolve from SSJ Teen Gohan Lvl 34 No.084: ''Spopovich - Babidi Zone Lvl 25 '''No.085: 'Yamu - Babidi Zone ''Lvl 25 '''No.086: 'Pui Pui - Babidi Zone Lvl 22-25 No.087: Yakon - Babidi Zone Lvl 24-31 No.088: Dabura - Babidi Zone Lvl 26-30 No.089: Majin Buu - Babidi Zone Lvl 30-32, Victory Road No.090: Evil Buu - Evolve from Majin Buu Lvl 25 No.091: Super Buu - Evolve from Evil Buu Lvl 38, Imperial Cave No.092: Kid Buu - Evolve from Super Buu Lvl 45 No.093: Kaioshin ''- Imperial Cave '''No.094': Kibito ''- Imperial Cave '''No.095': Kibitoshin ''- Imperial Cave '''No.096:' Aqua - Any fishing spot, Lv varies from 6-40, maybe more No.097: Torbi ''- Imperial Cave, Lv 50~ to 60~ '''No.098:' Olibu ''- Imperial Cave, Lv50~ to 60~ '''No.099:' Pikkon ''- Imperial Cave, Lv50~ to 60~ '''No.100:' Janemba - Via trade for Majin Buu, Victory Road No.101: ''Janemba 2'' - Evolve from Janemba Lvl 45 No.102: Hildegarn - Catch it when you awaken him Lvl 45 - Only chance No:103: Hildegarn 2 - Evolve from Hildegarn Lvl 50 No.104: Tapion - Indigo Plateau, Victory Road No.105: Goten - Route 15 No.106: SSJ Goten - Evolve from Goten Lvl 16 No.107: Trunks - Route 15 No.108: SSJ Trunks - Evolve from Trunks Lvl 16 No.109: Gotenks - Sold for 9,999 coins in Game Corner (199,980 Pokemon$) Lvl 25 No.110: Gotenks 2 ''- Evolve from Gotenks at Lvl 23 '''No.111:' Gotenks 3 ''- Evolve from Gotenks 2 at Lvl 38 '''No.112:' Gogeta - Trade (offer Gotenks, Cinnabar island), Sevii Islands post game No.113: SSJ Gogeta - Evolve from Gogeta at Lvl 30 No.114: Vegeto - canyon entrance (south of 7 island) No.115: SSJ Vegeto - Evolve from Vegeto at Lvl 30 No.116: Shenron - Collect all 7 dragonballs - then talk to old man next to God's tower No.117: Bills - Imperial Cave (Mewtwo's spot) No.118: Whis - Find Aurora ticket next to the Memorial Pillar - then take the boat to Birth Island (Deoxys spot) No.119: Golden Freezer - Evolve from Freezer Level 4 at Lvl 50 No.120: '''Hit - '''No.121: Uub - Water Path No.122: Super Uub/Majuub - Evolve from Uub at Level 35 No.123: Ledgic - Five Isle Meadow No.124: Sigma - Ruin Valley No.125: Rild - Ruin Valley No.126: Mega Rild - Evolve from Rild at Level 40 No.127: Metal Rild - Evolve from Mega Rild + Metal Coat No.128: Baby , Sevii Islands 6 (Altering Cave) No.129: Baby Vegeta - Evolve from Baby at Level 40 No.130: Super C-17 - Memorial Pillar No.131: SSJ4 Goku - Evolve from SSJ3 Goku + Ape Tail No.132: SSJ4 Vegeta - Evolve from Majin Vegeta + Ape Tail No.133: SSJ4 Gogeta - Evolve from Ssj Gogeta + Ape Tail No.134: Su/Nova Shenron - Sevault Canyon (south of 7 island) No.135: San/Eis Shenron - Icefall cave No.136: Li/Omega Shenron Sevault Canyon (walk behind the house with the dance man) No.137: SSJ God Gohan - Requires Gohan as starter - Random encounter in grass area in kanto (after delivering both the Ruby and Sapphire) No.138: SSJ God Vegeta - Requires Vegeta as starter - Random encounter in grass area in kanto (after delivering both the Ruby and Sapphire) No.139: SSJ God Goku - Requires Goku as starter - Random encounter in grass area in kanto (after delivering both the Ruby and Sapphire) No.140: SSGSS Goku - Evolve from SSJ God Goku at Level 55 Trades Note: Trades can be done once and are the same level as the Fighter that you offer. Units you get in a trade gain extra experience Key: Give --> Get Freezer --> Cooler - House in Namek Town Slug --> Kid Gohan - Route 2 (Through R.R. Cave) Bardock --> King Vegeta - Between Ginger Town and Route 18 Majin Buu --> Janemba - Roshi's Island Science Lab Room 1 Perfect Cell --> Dabura - Roshi's Island Science Lab Room 1 Gotenks --> Gogeta - Roshi's Island Science Lab Room 2 Oosaru--> Slug - route 5 (underground cave) Extra Notes Bills - Imperial Cave (same process as getting mewtwo) Whis - birth island capsule with aurora ticket at memorial pillar SSJ gods - correspond to your starter same process as Entei/Suicune/Raikou (Edit this to improve)